harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)
|Nachfolger= , }} Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes ist der siebte und letzte Band der Harry Potter-Serie der britischen Autorin J. K. Rowling. Die Originalausgabe erschien am 21. Juli 2007 im Bloomsbury Verlag, die 767 Seiten umfassende deutsche Übersetzung folgte am 27. Oktober 2007 im Carlsen-Verlag und die wieder von Rufus Beck gelesene deutsche Hörbuchversion erst einige Monate danach am 11. Januar 2008. Schon am Erscheinungswochenende der Originalausgabe wurde der Band in Großbritannien über 11 Mio mal verkauft und selbst die englische Ausgabe hielt sich monatelang auf den deutschen Bestsellerlisten, ehe die deutschsprachige Version herauskam und diesen Platz übernahm. Bereits als die Autorin im Dezember 2006 den Originaltitel des Bandes bekanntgab, setzten bei der weltweiten Fan-Gemeinde Spekulationen über dessen Bedeutung und den möglichen Ausgang der Serie ein (vergl. Was "Deathly Hallows" bedeutet). In den Monaten vor der Veröffentlichung schürten zahlreiche vermeintlichen Insider-Informationen die Spannung (vergl. Vorab-Aussagen der Produktionsbeteiligten über den erwarteten Band 7). Inhalt An Harry Potters 17. Geburtstag herrscht Schrecken in der Zaubererwelt. Voldemort und seine Anhänger, die sich Todesser nennen, regieren das Zaubererministerium und manipulieren dadurch das ganze Land. Nur Wenige leisten Widerstand, denn sie werden dafür grausam bestraft. Und in diesem Chaos steht Harry, nun da Dumbledore gestorben ist, allein vor dem Problem Voldemorts Horkurxe zu vernichten. Horkurxe sind Teile Voldemorts Seele und solange diese intakt sind, ist er unsterblich. Harry muss nun die restlichen fünf, von den ehemals sieben Horkruxen, finden und zerstören, damit er die Welt von Voldemort befreien kann. Harry kann nicht nach Hogwarts zurück und gemeinsam mit seinen besten Freunden Ron und Hermine sucht er verdeckt nach den Horkurxen. Nach vielen Gefahren schaffen die drei es schließlich, durch die Hilfe von Freunden, zwei Horkurxe zu zerstören. Auf ihrer Reise begegnen dem Trio die Heiligtümer des Todes. Das sind drei Gegenstände aus einer Legende, nämlich ein Tarnumhang, ein mächtiger Zauberstab und der Stein der Auferstehung, die deren Besitzer vor dem Tod beschützen sollen. Aber schließlich kehren Harry, Ron und Hermine doch nach Hogwarts zurückt, aber nicht als Schüler, sondern um die fehlenden Horkurxe zu zerstören und in der Schlacht um Hogwarts gegen Voldemorts Herrschaft zu kämpfen. Aber auch in Hogwarts regieren die Todesser. Durch ein Widerstandsorden aus Schülern, Lehren und Freunden kann sich Hogwarts lange halten. Harry kann dadurch einen Horkux finden und vernichten. Aber die Schlacht fordert viele Opfer. So stirbt auch Severus Snape, von dem Harry jahrelang dachte, dass er ein Feind und Todesser ist. In einer Erinnerung von Snape erfährt Harry nicht nur das Snape auf seiner Seite stand, sondern auch das in ihm selbst ein 7. Horkurx besteht und er nun sterben muss, damit Voldemort getötet werden kann. Harry stellt sich Voldemort, doch dessen Todesfluch schickt Harry nur in eine Zwischenwelt, ein Art Bahnhof, in der er Dumbledore wieder trifft. Nur der Horkrux in Harry ist vernichtet, und er selbst hat jetzt die Wahl zwischen Leben und Tod. Er entscheidet sich fürs Leben, um die Welt von Voldemort zu befreien. Harry stellt sich zunächst aber tot und Voldemort lässt ihn zurück zu seinen Freunden bringen. Neville Longbottom, ein Freund Harrys, bringt in seiner Wut Nagini, Voldemort’s Schlange, um. Diese war der letzte Horkurx. Harry gelingt es nun in einem Duell Voldemort zu töten. Die Zaubererwelt ist von dem Schrecken befreit und Harry ist der Besitzer aller Heiligtümer des Todes. Er entscheidet sich aber für ein normales Leben, und behält nur den Tarnumhang für sich. Das alles hätte er ohne die Hilfe seiner Freunde nicht geschafft, besonders nicht ohne Hermine und Ron, die im Laufe des Buches ein Liebespaar werden. Das letzte Kapitel des Buches spielt neunzehn Jahre später. Harry ist glücklicher Ehemann und Vater von drei Kindern und führt seit neunzehn Jahren ein normales, sicheres Leben. Kapitelübersichten #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Der Dunkle Lord erhebt sich|'Der Dunkle Lord erhebt sich']] (im Original: The Dark Lord Ascending) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#In memoriam|'In memoriam']] (im Original: In Memoriam) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Die Dursleys reisen ab|'Die Dursleys reisen ab']] (im Original: The Dursleys Departing) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Die sieben Potters|'Die sieben Potters']] (im Original: The Seven Potters) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Gefallener Krieger|'Gefallener Krieger']] (im Original: Fallen Warrior) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Der Ghul im Schlafanzug|'Der Ghul im Schlafanzug']] (im Original: The Ghoul In Pyjamas) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Das Testament von Albus Dumbledore|'Das Testament von Albus Dumbledore']] (im Original: The Will Of Albus Dumbledore) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Die Hochzeit|'Die Hochzeit']] (im Original: The Wedding) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Ein Versteck|'Ein Versteck']] (im Original: A Place To Hide) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Kreachers Geschichte|'Kreachers Geschichte']] (im Original: Kreacher´s Tale) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Das Bestechungsgeschenk|'Das Bestechungsgeschenk']] (im Original: The Bribe) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Magie ist Macht|'Magie ist Macht']] (im Original: Magic is Might) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Die Registrierungskommission für Muggelstämmige|'Die Registrierungskommission für Muggelstämmige']] (im Original: The Muggel-Born Registration Commission) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Der Dieb|'Der Dieb']] (im Original: The Thief) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Die Rache des Kobolds|'Die Rache des Kobolds']] (im Original: The Goblin´s Revenge) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Godric's Hollow|'Godric's Hollow']] (im Original: Godric´s Hollow) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Bathildas Geheimnis|'Bathildas Geheimnis']] (im Original: Bathilda's Secret) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Bathildas Geheimnis|'Bathildas Geheimnis']] (im Original: Bathilda´s Secret) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore|'Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore']] (im Original: The Life And Lies Of Albus Dumbledore) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Die silberne Hirschkuh|'Die silberne Hirschkuh']] (im Original: The Silver Doe) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Xenophilius Lovegood|'Xenophilius Lovegood']] (im Original: Xenophilius Lovegood) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Das Märchen von den drei Brüdern|'Das Märchen von den drei Brüdern']] (im Original: The Tale Of The Three Brothers) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Die Heiligtümer des Todes|'Die Heiligtümer des Todes']] (im Original: The Deathly Hallows) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Das Haus Malfoy|'Das Haus Malfoy']] (im Original: Malfoy Manor) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Der Zauberstabmacher|'Der Zauberstabmacher']] (im Original: The Wandmaker) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Shell Cottage|'Shell Cottage']] (im Original: Shell Cottage) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Gringotts|'Gringotts']] (im Original: Gringotts) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Das letzte Versteck|'Das letzte Versteck']] (im Original: The Final Hiding Place) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Der fehlende Spiegel|'Der fehlende Spiegel']] (im Original: The Missing Mirror) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Das verschollene Diadem|'Das verschollene Diadem']] (im Original: The Lost Diadem) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Der Rauswurf von Severus Snape|'Der Rauswurf von Severus Snape']] (im Original: The Sacking Of Severus Snape) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Die Schlacht von Hogwarts|'Die Schlacht von Hogwarts']] (im Original: The Battle Of Hogwarts) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Der Elderstab|'Der Elderstab']] (im Original: The Elder Wand) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Die Geschichte des Prinzen|'Die Geschichte des Prinzen']] (im Original: The Prince´s Tale) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Wieder der Wald|'Wieder der Wald']] (im Original: The Forest Again) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#King's Cross|'King's Cross']] (im Original: King´s Cross) #Kapitel: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Der Fehler im Plan|'Der Fehler im Plan']] (im Original: The Flaw In The Plan) :: Epilog: [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)#Neunzehn Jahre später|'Neunzehn Jahre später']] (im Original: Epilog: Nineteen Years Later) Zausammenfassungen der Kapitel Der Dunkle Lord erhebt sich Der letzte Band beginnt damit, dass Voldemort mit seinen Todessern im Haus von Lucius Malfoy ein Treffen abhält. Dort entwickeln sie einen Plan, wie sie Harry Potter auf seinem Weg aus dem Lingusterweg Nr. 4 in ein sicheres Haus eines Ordensmitglieds töten können. Nachdem sich Voldemort Lucius' Stab genommen hatte, tötete er Charity Burbage, die Professorin für Muggelkunde in Hogwarts für ihren Unterricht und ihre Artikel im Tagespropheten, dass sich Hexen und Zauberer kaum von Muggeln unterscheiden würden. In memoriam Harry verschafft sich währenddessen einen Überblick über den Inhalt seines Schulkoffers und sortiert die Sachen danach, ob er sie für später braucht oder nicht. In einer Pause liest er einige Artikel des letzten Tagespropheten über Albus Dumbledore, von denen einer wohlwollend - verfasst von Elphias Doge - und der andere stark kritisierend ist. In beiden enthalten ist, dass Albus' Vater Percival angeblich ein Muggelhasser war und drei Muggeljungen angegriffen hat, wofür er nach Askaban, in dessen Mauern er auch starb, kam. Ein anderer Artikel ist ein Interview mit Rita Kimmkorn, die ihre Biographie Albus Dumbledores mit dem Titel Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore präsentiert, in der sie unter anderem behauptet, dass Albus für den Tod seiner jüngeren Schwester Ariana verantwortlich war und während der Freundschaft mit Gellert Grindelwald reinblut-rassistische Ideen entwickelte. Die Dursleys reisen ab Harry Potter bedauert, dass er Albus Dumbledore nicht mehr über seine Vergangenheit gefragt hatte, aber als er das Haus verlässt, ist dieser Gedanke wieder verschwunden. Er überzeugt Petunia, Vernon und Dudley Dursley, ihr Heim zu verlassen, damit sie nicht von Todessern gefangen genommen werden könnten. Schließlich begleiten sie die Ordensmitglieder Hestia Jones und Dädalus Diggel zu einem unbekannten Ort. Kurz vor dem Aufbruch der Dursleys bedankt sich Dudley nochmals bei Harry dafür, dass er seine Seele im Zuge des Dementorenangriffs in Little Whinging gerettet hat. Die sieben Potters Wenig später kommen Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, Fleur Delacour, Ronald Weasley, Hermine Granger, George Weasley und Fred Weasley im Ligusterweg an. Sie nehmen sich ein paar Haare von Harry, und tuhen sie in Alastors Vielsafttrank. Fleur, Mundungus, Ron, Hermine, Fred und George trinken ihn, und werden ihren Beschützern zugeteilt. Dabei entstehen folgende Paare: * Rubeus Hagrid und der echte Harry Potter * Remus Lupin und George Weasley * Arthur Weasley und Fred Weasley * Kingsley Shacklebolt und Hermine Granger * Nymphadora Tonks und Ron Weasley * Alastor Moody und Mundungus Fletcher * Bill Weasley und Fleur Delacour Die sieben Paare fliegen auf Testralen, Besen und Hagrid auf einem fliegendem Motorrad. Die Paare fliegen zu verschiedenen Häusern von Ordensmitgliedern. Zur Sicherheit hat der Orden dem Ministerium gesagt, dass sie Harry Potter am 30. Juni, einen Tag vor Harrys Geburtstag, wegbringen würden, doch Severus Snape kennt das wahre Datum, und erzählte es den Todessern. So verfolgen sie die Harrys inklusive Beschützer, und töten Alastor Moody. Mundungus Fletcher disappariert. Der Rest kommt in dem Haus wo sie hinsollen an, nur George verlor ein Ohr, da Severus Snape seinen Sectumsempra Fluch verfehlt hatte. In den jeweiligen Haüsern nehmen sie einen Portschlüssel zum Fuchsbau. Der gefallene Krieger = Der Ghul im Schlafanzug Das Testament von Albus Dumbledore Die Hochzeit Ein Versteck Kreachers Geschichte Das Bestechungsgeschenk Magie ist Macht Die Registrierungskommission für Muggelstämmige Der Dieb Die Rache des Kobolds Godric's Hollow Bathildas Geheimnis Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore Die silberne Hirschkuh Xenophilius Lovegood Das Märchen von den drei Brüdern Die Heiligtümer des Todes Das Haus Malfoy Hermines schnelles Denken ist praktisch, als sie einen Fluch benutzt, um Harrys Gesicht zu entstellen, damit er nicht sofort erkannt wird. Sie alle geben falsche Aliasnamen an, aber die Greifer finden bald ihre wahre Identität heraus, wenn sie auch ein wenig unsicher sind. Aufgrund ihrer Unsicherheit nehmen die Greifer das Trio mit zum Haus Malfoy. Dort werden sie in den Salon gebracht, damit ihre Identität bestätigt wird. Der Sohn der Malfoys Draco ist zu Hause wegen der Osterferien. Er zögert, das Trio zu identifizieren, aber als Lucius Malfoy überzeugt ist, dass die Gefangenen in der Tat Harry Potter und seine Komplizen sind, greift er nach seinem Dunklen Mal. In diesem Augenblick stoppt Bellatrix Lestrange, die bei den Malfoys war, Lucius, weil sie ein Schwert sah bei einem der Greifer und glaubt, dass es Godric Gryffindors Schwert ist, das sich angeblich in ihrem Verlies in Gringotts befindet. Sie wählt Hermine aus, um sie zu verhören und zu foltern, obwohl Ron versucht, ihren Platz einzunehmen, was nicht gelingt, um herauszufinden, wie das Trio in den Besitz des Schwertes gelangt ist, während Ron und Harry in einem Keller mit Dean, Griphook, Garrick Ollivander und Luna gesperrt wird. Während sie Hermines Schreie hören, sucht Harry seine gebrochene Spiegelscherbe, sieht das Aufblitzen von etwas Blauem darin, das Dumbledores Auge ähnelt und bittet verzweifelt um Hilfe. Im Obergeschoss lügt Hermine Bellatrix an, sagt, dass das Schwert eine Kopie ist. Bellatrix sendet Draco zu Griphook, der von Harry überzeugt wurde, Hermines Geschichte zu bestätigen. Als Draco die Tür zuknallt, appariert Dobby in den Keller. Harry befiehlt ihm, Dean, Luna und Ollivander zuerst zu nehmen und dann für alle anderen zurückzukehren. Als Dobby disappariert, wird das Geräusch im Obergeschoss gehört, und Wurmschwanz wird gesandt, das zu untersuchen. Als er den Keller erreicht, greifen Harry und Ron ihn an, aber Wurmschwanz wehrt sich, verliert seinen Zauberstab an Ron, aber packt Harry am Hals mit seiner künstlichen Hand. Harry fordert die Lebensschuld, die Wurmschwanz ihm verdankt und Pettigrew zögert kurz, und seine künstliche Hand, die ihm Voldemort drei Jahre vorher gemacht hat, würgt Wurmschwanz sofort zu Tode für das Mitleid, das er gezeigt hat. In diesem Moment stößt Hermine einen schrecklichen Schmerzensschrei aus. Harry und Ron lassen den Körper von Wurmschwanz auf dem Boden liegen und stürzen in das Obergeschoss und finden Bellatrix, die Griphook befragt und eine bewusstlose Hermine zu ihren Füßen. Griphook erzählt Bellatrix, dass das Schwert in der Tat eine Kopie ist. Bellatrix tritt ihn zur Seite und drückt ihr Dunkles Mal. Als sie durch die Tür stürzen, entwaffnet Ron Bellatrix, und er und Harry beginnen einen heftigen Austausch von Zaubersprüchen mit den anderen im Raum. Sie sind gezwungen aufzuhören, als Bellatrix droht, Hermines Kehle durchzuschneiden. Als Voldemort sich nähert, kehrt Dobby zurück und lässt einen Kronleuchter auf Bellatrix fallen, der Hermine schnappt und wegläuft. Der Kronleuchter fällt auf den Kobold und Hermine und Glasscherben fliegen überall herum. Ron sprintet zu Hermine, um sie aus den Trümmern zu ziehen und Harry entwendet Draco drei Zauberstäbe; seinen Zauberstab und die Zauberstäbe, die Ron und Harry während der früheren Gefecht benutzt hatten. Harry nimmt Griphook, ergreift Dobby und disappariert und Ron macht das gleiche mit Hermine. Sie entkommen, als Voldemort fast da ist, aber Dobby wird von Bellatrix' Messer getroffen, als sie flohen. Sie apparieren zum Shell Cottage, Bill und Fleurs Haus, als Voldemort beim Haus Malfoy ankommt. Als Ron Hermine mit ins Haus nimmt, sieht Harry, dass Dobby von Bellatrix' scharfem Messer getroffen worden ist und dass er im Sterben liegt. Dobby stirbt in Harrys Armen mit den letzten Worten, "Harry ... Potter ..." und Harry ist gezwungen, hilflos zuzusehen.... Der Zauberstabmacher Shell Cottage Gringotts Das letzte Versteck Der fehlende Spiegel Das verschollene Diadem Der Rauswurf von Severus Snape Die Schlacht von Hogwarts Der Elderstab Die Geschichte des Prinzen Wieder der Wald King's Cross Der Fehler im Plan Neunzehn Jahre später 19 Jahre nach den Geschehnissen in Hogwarts treffen sich die Protagonisten am 1. September in King's Cross auf Gleis 9 ¾ wieder. Die Familie Potter umfasst nun 5 Personen. Harry und Ginevra Weasley haben geheiratet und bringen nun ihren jüngeren Sohn Albus Severus zum Bahnhof, der sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnt. Sein älterer Bruder James Sirius, der die Vorwitzigkeit seines Großvaters James geerbt zu haben scheint, besucht Hogwarts schon länger. Er ist der dominantere der beiden Brüder und erzählt dem unsicheren Albus oft Geschichten über Hogwarts, um diesen zu verunsichern. Albus ist ein wenig unsicher und ängstlich, der ruhigere der beiden Brüder und das einzige von Harrys drei Kindern, das die grünen Augen seiner Großmutter Lily Luna geerbt hatte. Allgemein ist er Harry am ähnlichsten. Die jüngere Schwester der beiden, Lily Luna, ist traurig und jammert, weil sie noch zwei Jahre zu jung ist, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Auf dem Bahnsteig treffen sie Hermine und Ron, die ebenfalls geheiratet und zwei Kinder bekommen haben, Rose, die mit Albus in diesem Jahr nach Hogwarts gehen wird und die offensichtlich ebenso intelligent und wissbegierig ist, wie ihre Mutter und Hugo, der wie Lily noch zu jung ist. Die beiden Familien scheinen eng befreundet und das Verhältnis zwischen Hermine und Ron hat sich in all den Jahren kaum geändert; noch heute ist er tollpatschig und vorwitzig und sie ist die Strenge und Belehrende, auch wenn sie sich dabei bestens ergänzen. Auf dem vollen Bahnsteig treffen die beiden Familien neben Percy Weasley auch Draco Malfoy, der eine reinblütige Hexe namens Astoria Greengrass geheiratet hatte, die jüngere Schwester von Daphne Greengrass, einer Slytherinschülerin in Harrys Jahrgang, und einen Sohn bekommen hatte, Scorpius Hyperion, der mit Rose und Albus nach Hogwarts geht (es wird bemerkt, dass Scorpius seinem Vater Draco ebenso ähnlich sei, wie Albus Harry ähnelte) und James berichtet, dass er Teddy Lupin, den Sohn von Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks und Harrys Patensohn entdeckt hatte, wie er Victoire Weasley küsst, die Tochter von Bill und Fleur Weasley (die am ersten Jahrestag der Schlacht von Hogwarts geboren wurde - "Victoire" bedeutet: Sieg). Die beiden haben noch zwei weitere Kinder, Dominique und Louis Weasley. Über Teddy Lupin wird gesagt, dass er der Familie Potter sehr nahesteht, öfter zum Abendessen kommt und offensichtlich für Harrys Kinder wie ein großer Bruder ist. Neville Longbottom ist inzwischen Professor für Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts und Rubeus Hagrid ist noch immer mit den Familien befreundet, denn er lädt Albus zu sich zum Tee ein. Harry trägt im übrigen noch immer die alte Uhr von Fabian Prewett, die ihm Molly Weasley einst zum 17. Geburtstag geschenkt hatten. Kurz bevor Albus den Zug besteigt, gesteht er seinem Vater Harry, dass er ernsthafte Sorgen hat, nach Slytherin zu kommen. Harry nimmt ihn zur Seite und erinnert ihn daran, dass er nach zwei Schulleitern von Hogwarts benannt worden sei (Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape) und dass letzterer ebenfalls ein Slytherin und trotzdem einer der mutigsten Männer gewesen sein, die Harry je gekannt habe (damit spielt er auf die Tatsache an, dass Severus Snape für seine große Liebe Lily Evans jahrelang ein Doppelleben geführt hatte und schließlich gestorben war, nur um Harry um Lilys Willen zu schützen, was Albus natürlich erst viel später erfahren wird). Er beruhigt Albus, dass er jedes der vier Häuser für seinen Sohn akzeptieren würde und erzählt ihm auch, dass der Sprechende Hut damals seine Wahl für Gryffindor akzeptiert hatte. Dies beruhigt Albus und er steigt in den Zug. Als Harry Albus zum Abschied winkt, streift er gedankenlos seine Narbe, die ihn seit 19 Jahren nicht mehr geschmerzt hatte. 'Anmerkungen': Im Nachhinein ist in Harrys Bekanntenkreis noch Folgendes geschehen (Äußerungen von Joanne Rowling): Harry Potter *ist mittlerweile Leiter der Aurorenzentrale im Ministerium. *spricht kein Parsel mehr, seit er kein Horkrux mehr ist. Hermine Granger *kehrt als Einzige der Drei noch einmal zurück und macht ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts. *leitet die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe und setzt sich selbstverständlich für die Elfenrechte ein. *leitet anschließend sie die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung und revolutioniert das Anti-Muggel-Gesetz. Ron Weasley *leitet nun gemeinsam mit George den Scherzartikelladen. Harry, Ron und Hermine *sind in die Reihe der Schokofroschsammelkarten aufgenommen worden. Ginny Weasley *spielt zunächst Quidditch bei den Holyhead Harpies, wird dann jedoch Quidditch-Korrespondentin beim Tagespropheten. George Weasley *hat Angelina Johnson geheiratet und mit ihr zwei Kinder bekommen: Fred II. und Roxanne Weasley *Er kommt niemals über Fred's Tod hinweg und legt sich auch niemals ein magisches Ohr zu. Percy Weasley *hat eine Frau namens Audrey geheiratet und mit ihr zwei Kinder bekommen: Molly II. Weasley und Lucy Weasley. Luna Lovegood *hat Rolf Scamander geheiratet, den Enkel von Newt Scamander, dem Autor von Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind und mit ihm Zwillinge bekommen, Lorcan und Lysander. Neville Longbottom *heiratet Hannah Abbott, die später die Wirtin des "Tropfenden Kessels" wird. *arbeitet, bevor er Lehrer für Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts wird, mit Harry und den anderen Widerstandskämpfern in der Aurorenzentrale. Minerva McGonagall *ist zukünftige Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, übt dieses Amt allerdings nicht bis an das Ende ihres Lebens aus. Kingsley Shacklebolt *bleibt Zaubereiminister, reformiert die Zaubereigesetzgebung und schafft die Dementoren als Wächter von Askaban ab. Severus Snape *bekommt trotz seines Rauswurfs einen Platz in der Reihe der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, als Porträt im Büro hinter dem Wasserspeier. Dudley Dursley *bekommt zwei Kinder und hin und wieder Weihnachtskarten von Harry. Cho Chang *hat einen Muggel geheiratet. en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows es:Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte fi:Harry Potter ja kuoleman varjelukset fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort nl:Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood pl:Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci ru:Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти vi:Harry Potter và Bảo bối Tử thần zh:哈利·波特与死亡圣器 Kategorie:Bücher (Reale Welt) Kategorie:Kanonische Artikel Kategorie:Artikel mit Informationen aus Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes